


Meet You There

by mhunter10



Series: Phonecalls From West Point [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey makes plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You There

"Three days."

"Huh?"

"Three more days til I’m home."

Mickey could practically hear Ian beaming through the phone. “Oh yeah. That’s right,” he teased, feigning like he had forgotten when he’s been crossing the days off on his calendar for a month.

"You excited?"

"I’ll be excited if this train ever comes," Mickey said, leaning against the wall of the station he was at. He looked down the track until the tunnel got too dark for him to see.

"C’mon, Mick. I know you’ve probably been counting down the days. Don’t lie."

Mickey grinned then immediate;y wiped it off his face when a group of guys walked by. “Who’s lying? I didn’t say anything. You don’t know shit.”

Ian laughed. “Uhuh. Whatever. Where you heading?”

Mickey looked down at the dirty concrete platform, shifting his shoe a few more inches away from the gum he’d just spotted. “Just…something I gotta do…”

Ian didn’t say anything, thinking the other boy would elaborate. Of course he wouldn’t. “What do you have to do that requires you riding the El at eight in the morning on a Sunday?”

Mickey sucked his teeth. “Just business, alright?” He held the cell to his ear with his shoulder while he fished out a cigarette and lit it.

"I don’t think crackheads are up this early, Mick."

Mickey blew the smoke from his mouth. “You’re up, aren’t you?” He grinned. He was kind of mad Ian couldn’t see his smug face just then.

"I went for a run with that guy I was telling you about, with the fiance? Then we got breakfast off campus at this really awesome diner. I’m actually on a payphone! Isn’t that funny?"

Mickey grunted, as the familiar sounds of a train barreling to a screeching halt filled his ears. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, then moved to the edge of the platform. “Hi-larious.” He wasn’t sure he exactly liked Mr. Fiance-back-home spending so much time with his boyfriend.

"Okay, well, maybe not funny. But it’s weird. I had to ask for change. I didn’t think any of them still worked, you know? Like as soon as the millennium hit?" Ian was just rambling, he knew, but for some reason he felt sort of giddy. It was probably a mixture of the great run and the proximity of his impending trip home after being away for so long. And maybe the sugary syrup from his french toast beginning to course through his bloodstream. Mickey didn’t seem to be listening, but deep down he was jumping around and screaming…..or the more Milkovich-esque: shooting a gun into the air and doing celebratory shots.

"So when you coming in?" Mickey asked, as he took a seat by the window. Ian had a way of reading him even through ancient phonelines sometimes, and he had to play this conversation exactly right or it would all be fucked.

"Probably late afternoon, early evening. Couple of the guys wanted to hang after their last exams. I’ve only got one tomorrow then I’m done, so I said I’d go out with them before my flight."

"Oh. Okay…"

"Why?"

 _Shit. There it was._ "Just asking. Is that allowed?"

Ian chuckled. “Yes. Why are you so defensive, Mickey? What’s up?”

"Nothing! Look, I was just asking because I want to meet up and I ain’t got all day to be waiting on your ass to get back here!"

As if he hadn’t even heard the last part of Mickey’s outburst, Ian perked up and asked, “You want to meet me?”

Mickey sighed and rubbed his face. The train jolted away from another station and he watched as the city became the only view out the window. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing something like this, but it actually didn’t feel all that stupid. He was kind of proud of himself for coming up with the idea, and even more that he’d saved up enough money. Now all he needed to do was wait in some line for five fucking hours. The things he does for this kid.

"Yeah, I want to…," he said quietly like there was nothing he wanted more, then added, "…dummy." Just to save face.

Ian laughed bashfully. Again, he was confused by his behavior recently. He looked up and saw their waiter back at their table, and figured he should probably get back before his friend had a chance to pay the bill.  “Where?”

The train came to Mickey’s stop and he got off, opting to take the stairs down to the street instead of the escalator when he saw what time it was. He rushed across the street and down a few blocks until his destination came into view. The line wasn’t too bad, but he would kick himself for this later. Unless it turned out he had actually done something right. He smiled at the thought of Ian’s surprised face.

"At the stairs across from the Kash and Grab, okay? I got to go."

Ian didn’t know where to put his emotions. He was a little excited and a lot curious, but he wouldn’t have minded staying on the phone longer if it wasn’t about to ask him for more dimes. “I got to go too.”

Mickey got a spot behind some people in camping chairs and lit a new cigarette for the long haul. “See you in three days, Gallagher.”

"Meet you there."

They hung up at the same time, trying to keep the idiotic smiles off their faces.


End file.
